Markdown
Profile "Nobody beats my prices." The quintessential capitalist, Markdown believes that the key to beating the Decepticons does not lie solely in brute force, but by using the marketplace against them. With his considerable financial skill and perfectionist creed, Markdown is an essential foil to the many shady dealers working for the Decepticons. He is not to be underestimated in combat, either, because of his impressive physical strength and sturdiness. Transforms into a General Motors H12 Hummer, which is capable of heavy towing, off-road driving, amphibious travel, and boasts a range of 500 miles. His demeanor can seem pompous and smug to others, sometimes alienating him from potential allies. History Six million years ago, Markdown was brought online via one of the cloned creation factories on Cybertron, and quickly settled into his designated function as a quartermaster. While he performed his duties efficiently, many Autobots complained to their superiors that Markdown was alloting them fewer rations and supplies than some of their comrades were receiving. Markdown was doing this because he believed that some of the Autobots simply weren't as good as some of their comrades, and so alloted more supplies to the more effective warriors. Once his superiors learned of it, however, Markdown was forced to distribute the supplies evenly, and he watched in dismay as the Autobots he believed to be inefficient were captured or killed by the Decepticons, no matter how much he helped them. As time passed and the war drew to a dull ceasefire, Markdown was placed in stasis, but was brought out now and then to manage the inventory. After contact was reestablished with the Earth-based Autobots, Markdown returned to full active duty. Amazed to find a civilization whose economy did not revolve around senseless killing, Markdown sought to stake his own claim in the marketplace and "outcompete" the Decepticons. Notes *Markdown punches a communist every morning, right after coming online. Logs 2029 *Simon Furman's Revenge - Markdown devises a trap for the Decepticons, but will he REAP THE WHIRLWIND!?? *Autobot Amusement Park - Taking a breather from the constant grind of the Cybertronian wars, the Autobots, under direction of the Scientist Whirligig, construct an amusement park with all proceeds earmarked for Earth charities. Leads into the Whirliworld Grand Opening. *Whirliworld Grand Opening - After construction of the Autobot Amusement Park is completed, it's time for the grand opening! *Sogo City Of Night - The Seacons have stolen the Core of Sogo, City of Night. But what starts as a simple recovery mission soon becomes complicated in the city that never sleeps. *To Walk With A Champion - The Galactic Wrestling Federation is in danger - Future Ric Flair is just TOO good. Who can stop his domination of the game? *A-Mart - Markdown opens his new retail chain, but will the premiere be spoiled by the humanized Autobots and Decepticons? Behold as formerly giant robots demonstrate that they have no idea how to act human! 2030 * Autoween - * Autobot Spelunking - Preparations for the new base is under way, an amazing discovery is made! *The Search Continues - The Autobots sniff around the Dyson Ring, looking for clues to their comrades whereabouts. Category:OC Category:Autobot Category:Character